


Painted in Scarlet

by StarryNightGazer



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, For Me, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lots of biting, Obviously lol, Vampires, idk how to do this, sorry - Freeform, this is going to be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightGazer/pseuds/StarryNightGazer
Summary: In an Era ruled by vampires, it was considered as a privilege to be chosen to be the royal family's pet.However, Meliodas and Zeldris refuses to agree.





	Painted in Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Kat is once again here, and for those who already know me you probably know that I feed on angst and darkness lol. 
> 
> I literally write with blood as my ink... 
> 
> So have this au!

Green eyes were locked on each other. The pairs were completely identical, not only because of the color but also because of the tears that made them gleam and the fear that filled them. They simply couldn't tear their gazes away, watching as a nightmare came to reality.

The contact only came to an end after Zeldris shut his eyes, even though he knew that Meliodas could still see how scared he was, could see how pale was his face and how much his little brother was trembling. A sob escaped from the younger's lips, pale fingers reaching out to wipe the tears from his cheeks, as he tried to look back at his older brother.

“No!” Meliodas yelled, as Zeldris felt a sharp edge of a cold metal pressed against his cheeks. The blonde kept screaming, struggling against the vampire that held him until, irritated with his protests the creature covered his mouth. Zeldris sucked in a deep breath as he felt a sharp pain from where the metal was pressed, feeling liquid run down his cheeks. He squirmed from the pain, trying to get away from the vampire that held him and was threatening his life. 

“Now, now, I only want a taste…” the vampire said in a sweet voice before trailing her tongue along the cut she had made inthe boy's cheeks. Zeldris started crying, fear completely taking over him while his heart beat rapidly. His fist started trembling as it rested on the vampire's shoulder, small hands curling against the smooth fabric. vampire drew her tongue away but still held him firmly, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to her while her other free hand tilted his chin, forcing him to look into her red and terrifying eyes.

“What a pretty little thing. May I know your name?” She smiled at him, Zeldris not knowing what to say in response. . The vampire waited, as he tried to calm himself down. He would surely die if he failed to answer her question.

“Ze-zeldris…” He stuttered, and he heard her hum as she leant in towards him. He whimpered, feeling her breath against his skin as he could hear her clearly giggling.

“What a pretty name…” What happened next came fast. His clothes were suddenly pulled off his shoulder before sharp fangs buried into his neck. A scream was ripped from his throat, his mind screaming to do everything he could to go away from the pain. He did all he could, trying to push the monster away, struggling as much as possible as he felt his blood being sucked out of him.

He could hear Meliodas’s muffled screams, most likely begging her to stop, saying that he was going to die as he could only imagine how his brother was crying right now. He hated his father so much… for starting something he couldn't win, for being a coward in a war he started and for using him and his brothers as scapegoats for his own selfishness.

By the time the vampire was over with him, he fell limp in her arms, far too tired to even struggle, throat raw from the screams. He could barely make out the image of his brother, sight suddenly blurry and dark. 

He heard his brother scream...

While his consciousness faded...

~  
Meliodas had no idea how long he was awake. All he knew was that from the moment he gained consciousness all he could do was stare at his little brother. He didn’t know what had happened after he fell unconscious, knowing nothing until he awoke in the largest room he had ever seen with tons of books and the softest and biggest bed he had ever laid on. It seemed like he was within a castle, and then he remembered that the princesses of the vampires was the one that had claimed them.

He remembered how things has ended up like this, his father forming a resistance against the vampires and daring to fight against them. In an era that vampires ruled the nations, it had been a bad idea but his father did it anyway, slowly taking vampires down as more people joined their rebellion.

His father was a fool...

However, after years of fighting, the vampires finally discovered them. The Royal family had taken the task seriously… the army sent to annihilate them led by the princess herself along with their finest knights… There was no hope of them ever winning, the vampires slayed every human who came across their path, sucking their blood, celebrating a bloody and tragic feast.

Until the princess found them, ready to kill their father with a wicked grin. Until she laid her eyes on them. She had been terrifying despite her beauty, hair black as coal and eyes shifting from purple to red as she smiled at him and Zeldris.

“I will spare the remainder of your pitiful resistance.” Ren had declared, the vampires behind her stopping their feast in response to her order. 

“But in exchange… give your sons to me…” The first thing Meliodas did was go towards Zeldris, looking up to their father as he pleaded with him silently to stop. However, their father has always been a cruel and selfish man… not caring for everything he might loss just in the name of glory… and as simple as that, he gave them away like mere puppies for adoption.

He knew that they would be killed...

“Hey…” Meliodas said, seeing Zeldris finally wake up from his slumber as he tried to lift a smile. He still felt incredibly weak after two vampires had drunk his blood from his arm and his neck. Zeldris wasn't looking any better, he was paler than usual, eyes swollen and throat probably in pain after screaming that much. The vampires has been nice enough to treat them, bandages wrapped over where they were bitten. Their captors has even left some human food on the table beside their bed, so that their blood might be replenished so that they could feed on them again.

Just like livestock…

It broke his heart, watching those eyes look so pained. Zeldris sobbed, and Meliodas didn't know how to make him feel better at all. He knew that any means of comfort would never console him, console them… knowing that their fates has been sealed the very second their father had offered them in exchange of his life. Yet Meliodas still tried, reaching out to wipe the tears away, pulling his younger brother close to him as he embraced him.

They were both too young… far too young, yet they didn't and couldn't really choose the year that they were going to be born. They couldn't do anything about the darkness that surrounded them through their life… they never had a choice.

He just hoped that the vampire royalty got sick of them and three them as soon as possible…

Even if they were treated like this, with the most delicious food, with the most expensive looking room, with the softest bed, sheets probably as expensive as gems, it didn't change the fact that the vampires viewed them as nothing but food. Their life might seem luxurious, but they were basically tied to live in a state without freedom.

Dying sounded so much better than living like this. Dying was better than serving the monster that made their entire humanity miserable.


End file.
